


30 words

by Supernaturalnerd21



Series: Erik Lehnsherr and Charlene Xavier [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik and Charles belong together, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Female Charles Xavier, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beach Divorce, Once again Charles is female, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, even the fandom agrees with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalnerd21/pseuds/Supernaturalnerd21
Summary: 30 words describing life at the Xavier mansion.





	30 words

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!  
> all mistake are mine.  
> this will be edited at a later date 
> 
> PS Sorry for the German I used Google Translate.

**1 home.**

Charlene sighed as she rubbed her head with her fingers.

The boys were, to be honest, were driving her to insanity, with their consent arguing and fighting she wasn’t sure what they were fighting about, as when she asked they never told her and she wasn’t going to break their trust and look into their minds to find out. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her mind when the arguing started up once more.

 _That does it!_ She thought to herself as she searched for Erik with her mind, hoping that he was in within reaching distances and that he didn’t have that stupid helmet on. It didn’t take her long, Erik was at a motel in the town near the mansion.

_Erik! Please come home our kids are driving me up the bloody wall! I’m seriously considering murder!_

It doesn't take long for Erik to turn up.

“Children, have you been upsetting your mother?”

\----

 **2 Joke** **  
**

It started out as a joke, the teen mutants calling them mother and father.

It quickly stuck.

\----

**3 Sorry**

“Sorry I broke the window again.”

“Sorry. I may have set fire to the kitchen table.”

“Sorry, I’ve spilt some acid on one of the chairs.”

“Sorry, I knocked over the bookcase, when I was running after Alex.”

“I’m so sorry meine liebe, for everything that has happened.”

\---

**4 Snowing**

“It’s snowing!”  Sean shouted as he rushed out of his room, grabbing his coat from the hanger from behind his door before he bolted down the hallway to the stairs.

“Stop right there Mr,” his mother says

Sean froze on the spot, slowly turning around and faced his mother.

“Yes,” he says.

“I believe you are forgetting your trousers,” she said

Sean looked down and saw that in his excitement at seeing the snow, he had forgotten to put on his trousers and had almost run outside in nothing but his underwear.

“Thanks,” he said as he ran back to his room.

\----

**5 Family**

Alex sat on the edge of the pool.

Sean was swimming in the pool.

Raven was sunbathing on a pool float before Hank jumped in the water causing her to be knocked off it.

His mother was sitting on a blanket with his father under the shade of a blossom tree.

Yes, this was his family,

A family by choice.

\---

**6 Burn**

“Just how did you manage to burn the paster”

“Haven’t got a clue.”

\----

**7 Date night**

“Hay E-Dad, look me and Sean are in the local police station and we were wondering if you could…”

Erik put the phone down before he returned to the study were Charlene was sitting on the sofa, a chess board set up on the table in front of the sofa.

“What have they done now?” She asked.

“Their down at the local police station,” he replied

“Oh. Maybe we should go get th…” Charlene started before Erik cut her off by kissing her.

“They’ll be fine for tonight. Anyway, think of this as a learning curve for them” he said as he started kissing her neck.

Charlene bit the inside of her cheek, they should get the boys out but it was date night...all thoughts vanished from her mind when Erik’s hand moved up her leg.

\---

**8 Looks**

Hank stared at the bins that looked as if someone had driven a car into them, he wondered if Sean and Alex were behind it.

“You know. Erik was giving Charlene, looks throughout dinner last night” Raven said, before laughing as Hank quickly turned around and walked back inside the mansion.

\---

**9 Dancing**

“What are you doing?” Sean asked as he stared at Hank, who looked someone had set his pants on fire or he needed to go to the toilet or both.

“Dancing” replied Hank.

\---

**10 Lost**

“Anyone got any idea where we are?”

“Yes.”

“Right then. Where are we?”

“Err...we are...err…”

“We’re lost aren't we.”

“Yes.”

\---

**11 will**

“Charlene Xavier, will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

\---

**12 Trouble**

Charlene watched as Alex slowly came to on the hospital bed.

“Wh...where am I?” he asked.

“You're in the hospital. You young man are in serious trouble.”

\---

**13 Overreacting**

It wasn’t his fault. It was all Alex’s idea (though he may have been a little drunk when he came up with it).

Mum and Dad were overreacting, no one broke their necks when they went down the stairs on a couple of skies.  

\---

**14 Oops**

“Shhh. You’ll wake Mom. You know she was trouble sleeping and I really wouldn’t want to be in your shoes if you wake her.” Alex said as he watched as Sean tried to pull Hank threw the window at the same time as Raven tried to get in through the smaller window above them.

“Don’t worry about them waking. Erik pretty good at getting Charlene to sleep for more than 4 hours.” Raven said before she was cut off by Sean giving a small scream as he pulled a little too hard at Hank.

Alex watched as if everything went in slow motion.

Hank toppled onto the floor with a loud thud while Sean stumbled backwards before tripping over his feet and fell into a suit of armour which coursed it to fall over with a very loud crash.

They all stood there for what felt like forever waiting, finally after five minutes they all let out a sigh of relief when the voice of their surrogate Dad was heard.

“What is going on here?”

They all turned around to see him looking at them, his face a perfect mask while his arms were crossed against his bare chest.

“Oops,” Sean said

\---

**15 first**

Charlene was the first to admit that she didn’t like physical therapy.

But it was worth it when she took her first unaided (shakey) step out of the chair.

\---

**16 Beach**

“Hey, you know what we should do?” Raven asked her sister, on a hot summer morning.

“What?” replied Charlene, looking at her sister wondering what Raven was going to say next.

“We should go to the beach. It’s lovely out puls it gives you a great excuse to stare at a topless Erik.”

\---

**17 Blue**

The ice cream man stared at the...the...thing(?) in front of him.

It was blue.

And furry.

The boy next to the thing, turn around and shouted.

“Mom! I think Hank broke the ice cream man!”

\---

**18 Scary**

Hank had always thoughts that Erik was scary but he had now decided that Raven took that spot, as she went around and made sure that very thing was perfect and that they all knew their parts for her sister’s wedding to Erik.

\---

**19 Accept**

Sean sat on a windowsill and watched as a familiar car speed down the pathway as if the people in the car couldn’t wait to get away from the mansion. Which was the truth seeing, as it was his parents in the car, who he had just told that he was a mutant only for them to coldly tell him not to contact them ever again.

Alex walked into the room before he walked over and sat down opposite him.

“Hay. How are you feeling?” he asked.

Sean shrugged his shoulders, not sure how to feel about what had just happened.

“Look it’s fine to be upset. Just remember that there's a whole group of people that live here, who accept you the way you are.” Alex said as he stood up, before leaving Sean alone to his thoughts.

\---

**20 Knowing**

Erik walked into the lab, only to stop and stare at the fact that Sean and Alex were bright pink with rabbit ears sticking out of their head, Hank and Raven were a little off to the side laughing. It was Raven who saw him first, which coursed the others to turn and look at him.

Erik opened his mouth to ask what had happened when changed his mind and backed out of the room, somethings were best not knowing and he had a feeling that this was one of those times.

\---

**21 Relationship**

Charlene was a very forgiving person.

But then one had to be forgiving when you lived, with mutant teenagers one of them with a love of jumping off things like the roof or the three-floor staircase, which normally ended with something being broken or a broken bone.

What she was not forgiving of, was the overly friendly nurse helping with her therapy, who flirted with Erik right in front her even though Erik had made it very clear that he was in a relationship and he was not interested, in going out with her.

\---

**22 Kissed**

Erik watched as Charlene's face frowned in concertation as she thought about her next move. She smiled when she moved her piece and looked up at him.

“Your move,” she said.

Erik stared at her for a few moments, before he leaned forward and kissed her lips.

\---

**23 Time**

Erik used to think about how much time he had until he became the hunted when he was Nazi-hunting'.

Now he thought about how much alone time he and Charlene had before the kids came home.  

\---

**24 Suger**

Charlene watched as Sean say something, but he was talking so fast that no one could understand him, Sean then decided to jump on to a chair but missed and fell onto the floor laughing like a crazed killer.

At that moment Erik walked into the room and paused upon seeing the laughing Sean, who was slowly getting up from the floor still laughing (Charlene was happy that she was able to get the knife off him.)

“Who gave Sean the sugar?” he asked, looking at the laughing boy wonder if it was best to wait for him to crash or knock him out before he could do anything serious.  

\---

**25 Kids**

The mansion had never felt home after her father had died. Sure both she and Raven may have lived in it, but it was missing that special little thing that made it home.

But now filled with kids, it truly felt like a home.

\---

**26 Ring**

Erik fiddle with the ring in his pocket nervously, as he waited for Charlene to finish getting ready for their date night.

\---

**27 Safe**

When he first arrived at the mansion, Erik had felt too exposed.

The mansion had felt to open form attacks should anyone wish them harm, but when he properly stopped and felt the mansion, he could feel the metal of the windows, the doors handles, armour and many other things.

If need be he could turn the mansion itself into a weapon.

He would keep them safe.

He wasn't going to lose this little family that they had created.

\---

**28 Rose**

Charlene sat on her bed, as she read one of her favourite books when the bed dipped beside her, she placed the bookmark in the book before she looked up and saw Erik sitting by her, his hand behind his back.

Leaning forward he placed a quick kiss on her lips before he pulled his hand from his back, to reveal a single red rose.

\---

**29 Rain**

Charlene sat at the open window of the study and watched as the rain fell. Enjoying the soothing sound of the way it hit the other windows.  

\---

**30 Love**

“I Love you, Charlene.”

“Love you too, Erik.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> which one did you like the most?


End file.
